Its all for You
by FrozenandYetNot
Summary: Five years post 4.22: Paige Waldorf has a simple wish. She wishes to find a prince for her mama. Little does she know that she is playing around with a Pandora's Box? Secret unravel, the past merges with the present, leaving the future blurred and uncertain.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am the new executive producer of Gossip Girl and that is why I am here penning down FFs, instead of season 6. Makes sense? No? Well it shouldn't cuz it isn't true.**

**Main Characters: Chuck and Blair**

**Timeline: Five years post 4.22**

**Genre: Romance and Drama**

**Summary: Paige Waldorf has a simple wish. She wishes to find a prince for her mama. Little does she know that she is playing around with a Pandora's Box? Secret unravel, the past merges with the present, leaving the future blurred and uncertain.**

**I expect most of you to go: What? Another fic from you? You don't even update the one you write regularly... Well all that is true but I couldn't help myself. I had to write this. Having said that read through it and tell me if I should continue. **

…**..**

The glitz and glam of an UES party was never something one got used to. As time went by, making new trends old, creative event planners ensured that they came up with different and lucrative new themes. Every party was different and yet the same.

At least to Chuck Bass…

The same people who dressed up as lavishly as they could afford to, the same fake smiles that graced their faces when they talked to him, the same untruthful compliments flowing smoothly from people who criticized him the moment he turned. Even the women were the same- not the same faces per se- but they were exuded one of the two vibes. Either they smiled seductively hopeful of his attention for a night. Or, they glanced with definite curiosity as he was introduced. The latter were hopeful too; but their hopes were higher. They wishes to figure him out and bring out the inner human and the not the ruthless but highly successful president of Bass Inc.

The thought disgusted him. There was no inner human. This was him. Pure Chuck Bass...

He would have let go of these parties altogether but Lily insisted on his attendance for the sake of Bass Inc.

"It's the gala for Bass Inc, Charles. This means attendance is mandatory" she had emphasized. He had conceded as he always did and shown up.

He watched from the sidelines as she spoke out, perfectly presenting the figures of last year. She was the public face of the company. He preferred to stay in the shadows, keeping his strategies secret and hoping with enough public appearances by Lily, the media would lose interest in him. And yet the more he eluded the media, the more interested and desperate they seemed to become.

Even now as Lily informed them of the increased profits of the last year, he could see that most of the room's attention was towards the dark corner he stood in. But to be fair, he couldn't blame them. He was flanked by Serena and Nate. His best friend was becoming something of a legend. The Spectator was known for its devotion to honesty. Friends or family, Nathaniel presented the truth and only the truth. He had destroyed many of Senator's careers. They all looked up to him now in fear and awe. Serena on the other hand had become a writer. Her summer in LA had landed her on a movie set and from then on she never looked back. Two years later she scripted _The Bad Girl Chronicles- _and the movie grossed over millions of dollars, making Serena an instant hotshot in the scripting world. She was now working on a sequel.

And he, Chuck Bass, was the youngest billionaire in the world. He had doubled his fortune in four years, making the Times magazine label him as the strongest force in the business world. They were all famous. They were all the envy of UES. If Constance and St. Judes ever filed a Who's Who, the three members of NJBC will top it.

And yet the last and most ambitious and most deserving of them wouldn't even feature in it. Constance had forgotten its queen. The UES didn't remember Blair Waldorf. The name was hardly ever whispered and most people would look confused if you said it. After a few minutes contemplation, they would probably talk of the scandal. But that was less and less common. In the UES where scandal was as abundant as money, a five year old suspicious disappearance was very quickly forgotten.

Blair Waldorf had left New York five years ago and never returned. Ten weeks after her flight to Monaco, a small press release had announced that Prince Louis had broken off the engagement with Blair Waldorf. That was the last anyone ever heard of her... She disappeared without a trace. Thousands of calls to her parents, a dozen visits and unlimited dollars spent on PIs brought forward no results. The UES buzzed with the news for a few months, and then the gossip muted and as the time went by no one cared to remember. The NJBC still talked about her but as they were too busy moving along with their glittering life, the memories were gathering dust. A few tears escaped Serena on occasion as she wrote about the feisty brunette in her script, a picture of Blair along with the three of them adorned Nate's desk but he hardly had time to glance down at it.

And that infuriated Chuck.

He wondered if the society knew that without Blair Waldorf, there would be no NJBC. There wouldn't the most awaited screening of _Bad Girl Chronicles, _because Serena Van der Woodsen would have succumbed to alcohol poisoning ages ago. They wouldn't be gathered here to celebrate the huge dividends they were be gaining from Bass Inc shares because Chuck Bass would be living as Henry Prince in some old alley of Paris.

And yet the Queen of UES had deserted her land a long time ago...

And no one grieved for her.

It was perfect.

Having grown up with dreams of fairytale, Blair Waldorf could admit that the scene seemed cut out of tales which are read to starry-eyed girls every night leading to the fatal misconception embedded in their minds that there was a Prince Charming waiting for them in the wings. Some girls are intelligent, leaving these tales in their childhood where they belong. Others pursue them until they are made to face reality when it harshly slaps on their face.

Smiling at the grim course her thoughts had taken her, she turned back to dreamy mode. There, standing at the altar was a prince, as charming as they seemed in the Disney movies and he waited for his princess. Louis was standing erect in his black suit looking every bit of prince he was. The elaborate arrangement of hydrangeas complimented perfectly with the pale pink bridesmaid dresses. The bride wore a sparkling tiara which held back her curls and a long veil. She walked slowly, with a happy smile on her face. The royal family looked most pleased as the bride made her slow journey towards her prince.

Nothing was out of order. It was perfect. Just like a fairytale.

She smiled happily as she passively took in the scene. Her eyes roamed but, after every few minutes, came to rest on the most beautiful sight in the world. Standing at two feet tall, with her brown curls held up by her trademark headband, was Paige Waldorf. She was dressed in the pale cream customary flower girl dress and her smiles were wide and happy. Blair felt her heart melt as she took in the sparkling doe-eyes. As though sensing her mother's stare, Paige looked up and waved at her mom.

Blair waved back, with a hearty smile. Unfortunately the motion seemed to turn many people's attention back to her. She felt eyes boring on her back and ignored them. She wouldn't bother by the people today and yet when the whispers started they were harder to ignore.

"I can't believe she showed up today..."

"Well, what do you expect from Americans?"

Blair's smile faltered for a moment but she quickly recovered herself when she caught Paige's eye. She gave another bright smile but seemingly unconvinced by her mother's act, Paige wandered down to her.

She climbed up to her mother's lap.

"How did I do?" she asked breathlessly

Blair kissed her tiny nose. "You were perfect, Paige"

Paige giggled at her.

"I was, wasn't I? Did you see what Aurelia was wearing? I told her red headband would crash horribly with her hair."

"Yes, Paige. But now hush...the ceremony is still going on" Blair said not wanting anymore unwanted attention towards them.

Paige shook her head stubbornly "But I was right, wasn't I? Who wears a red headband when you have red hair, mama?"

Blair nodded "Yes, of course you were right. But keep quiet now, or else Princess Sophie would ask us to leave and you don't want to miss the wedding do you?"

Paige frowned, her doe eyes squinting hard at her mother. Princess Sophie was an imposing character who always looked down at her with hard eyes. While it was hardly ever that she saw the Princess, she hated the way she spoke her mama. One day she will find a way to summon her genie and make him protect them. Till then, she was all the protection, her mom had.

"No one will make us leave" she said firmly

Blair arched her eyebrow.

"Really and how can you say that?"

Paige shrugged her tiny shoulder matter-of-factly "I 'm Paige"

Blair smiled disappeared. She clutched her little girl closer and pressed her tiny head to her heart. The sweet smell of strawberries calmed her. The ceremony came to a flourishing end with no hiccups. She sighed as Prince Louis and Princess Isabelle kissed for the first time. Now that Louis was married, maybe she will be able to convince him better. She certainly hopes so.

She felt a tug on her dress and looked down.

"Mama, why is Louis kissing her?"

Blair laughed "Because he is her prince" she said fondly

Paige nodded, as though taking in the information. "Why don't you have a prince, Mama?"

Blair ruffled her hair. "I don't need one. I have you. Now hold on to my hand tightly and don't let go, okay?"

Paige obediently took her hand, grasping tightly. She had told Aurelia that the exact same thing. Her Mama needed no one, because she had her. But as Aurelia pointed out, every princess needed a prince, and her mama was prettier than any princess ever. Paige sighed inwardly. She would enjoy the reception tonight and get to work immediately and find Mama her prince.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am the new executive producer of Gossip Girl and that is why I am here penning down FFs, instead of season 6. Makes sense? No? Well it shouldn't cuz it isn't true.**

**Main Characters: Chuck and Blair**

**Timeline: Five years post 4.22**

**Genre: Romance and Drama**

**Summary: Paige Waldorf has a simple wish. She wishes to find a prince for her mama. Little does she know that she is playing around with a Pandora's Box? Secret unravel, the past merges with the present, leaving the future blurred and uncertain**

**Thanks for your reviews. Now, as always reminds us, a well-structured critique is always welcome. It helps the authors improve themselves, so I always appreciate being told if there is something is wrong with my writing. However, reading a story which explicitly states that it is about Chuck and Blair and then complaining that it is a "Chair fic" doesn't make sense to me. (Sorry, this is directed at an anonymous reviewer)**

**To more pleasant matters: A lot of you 're confused about Blair's life. It will all be explained but in bits and pieces. Now onto the chapter… Hope you enjoy reading it, and at the risk of sounding like a desperate troll, do review to tell me what you think.**

…**..**

_**The Past **_

" Iz this true?"

Blair stared, in horror, at the small white stick, which had turned her world upside down. Her gaze flitted between her fiancé's face and the white stick held up in his left hand.

She shook her head and asked, stuttering "How- how..."

"I found it in your washroom." He replied calmly. He looked intently at her, scrutinizing her expression before moving forward and taking her hand "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't- I don't …" Blair trailed off, wondering how to phrase the next part of the sentence. It has been weeks since she took the first pregnancy test, right before she left New York. The positive sign had mocked her from the bin, but she had ignored it the best she could. It was a false positive; there was nothing to be worried about. And yet, her mind had continuously calculated the dates, again and again. Time and again and even now she couldn't be sure who he was. Who had fathered her child, if there was one...? She had scolded herself into taking another test and almost cried when it was positive yet again. She was pregnant, no doubt about it, but the dates were inconclusive.

She stared at her Louis' expectant face and shook her head yet again. How could she tell him, she wasn't sure who had fathered her baby?

"I didn't know how to..." she started shakily

"To tell me?" he finished and hugged her tightly "It doesn't matter, Blair, how you tell me because this is the best news I've ever received in my life. We're going to have a baby."

Blair pulled away and tried again "But Louis…"

"You don't worry about anything. My mother and family- I'll tell them. We should pre-pone the wedding as well." He said without pausing. His face was radiant with happiness and Blair couldn't seem to be able to form words. He cradled her face.

"Blair, you've made me the happiest man in the world."

…..

_**The Present**_

The phone seemed to be ringing incessantly. Blair pressed her cell phone against her shoulder, waiting impatiently for Louis to answer, as she put her essentials in her Louis Vuitton. Her fingers thumped against the folders as she picked up the right files and zipped her bag. Louis chose the moment to pick up his phone.

"Blair, what is it?" he said curtly

"Hi Louis...Paige and I wanted to wish you a bon voyage" Blair began, as cheerily as she could.

"What? That's it? That's why you called... I told you only to call my private number when itz an emergency." Louis cut her across exasperatedly

Blair rolled her eyes " Fat help it would do in case of a real emergency since I had to call you for two days before you deemed it right to pick up my call."

There was a pause "Look, I don't have time for this... I..."

Blair took a deep breath "I 'm not calling for me. Paige and I had to leave Monaco immediately after the wedding as there was a work emergency. I thought that she would wish you and Isabella..."

"That's not necessary at all, Blair. Tell the girl I got her wishes. And don't use this number unless it's a real emergency next time." He said, abruptly hanging up.

Blair slammed the phone down on the table angrily. It was always like this. No matter how much she tried to bridge the gap between father and daughter, Louis always kept Paige at an arm's length. It was bad enough that Paige was forbidden to call her father Papa, but Louis seemed to be alright without seeing her for months. She just couldn't wrap her mind around it. Blair had always been cherished and loved by her Daddy and when Cyrus came along, he just joined in pampering her. The idea of a father not wanting to love his daughter was foreign to her and she just couldn't get used to the idea that her daughter wouldn't be a Daddy's princess.

She brushed away the tears that seemed to well in her eyes and took a deep breath. Paige had her. She had her mother. She didn't need anyone else, she told herself firmly.

There was a soft smack against her door before it opened and Paige rushed in, flushed with excitement.

"I love Paris, Mama." She announced excitedly, raising her arms and putting on a dreamy expression.

Blair chuckled softly.

"I know, Paige." She said brushing the bangs away from her daughter's head. Paige looked around.

"Oh Mama, you re gonna get it. Grandma is all grumpy and you 'aren't even ready yet." She said with an impish smile.

"I'll survive." Blair said, pressing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Now, put on your headband and..."

"And don't call Grandma grumpy" said an annoyed voice from the doorway. Blair straightened up to look at her mother marching in and throwing her a glare. "You forgot to mention that. You need to teach Paige to talk respectfully about her elders."

Blair sighed "I was just about to mention that. But to be fair to Paige, she only seemed to be making an honest observation."

Eleanor looked up with another death glare. "Of course you wouldn't understand. Is it really wrong of me to be mildly upset when I 'm facing so many troubles?"

Blair took a seat next to her mother and began calmly "Mother, if this is about your designs being neglected in Champs Elysees, then I was just about to leave and talk to them about it."

"Neglected?" Eleanor exclaimed indignantly "I've been humiliated, Blair. They have put forward Chanel and Gucci as worthy of dressing up their windows, while original Eleanor Waldorfs are lined up in the most undignified corner they could find."

Blair took a deep breath. She was used to this by now. She had joined her mother's business three years ago and slowly worked herself up to head the distribution. She was in the shadows, which suited her situation best, with her mother and Laurel hogging the limelight. And yet she enjoyed her work immensely. She had started working at Waldorf Designs on a determined whim, but she soon discovered that she loved fashion houses, not as a designer. She took hold of a creative vision and made it into a money-earning product...

"Mother, I know and believe me, I will fix it." She said softly

Eleanor shook her head sadly. "It's not like I can blame them anyway. What is so good about my designs nowadays? You can't even tell an Eleanor Waldorf apart from an Alexander McQueen. There used to be a time when people just have to look at a design to know that it had been designed by me. I used to have a signature."

Working at Waldorf Designs for the last three years made Blair realize that her mother, when crafting her designs at a basic stage, was like an over hormonal teenager.

"That's not true, Mother. I looked through your new sketches and some of them were brilliant. The red and black ensemble looked like a classic." She said gently

"Its all generic, Blair. It doesn't look any different than the lines that other fashion houses" she stood up and started walking around. "Where is my signature? Where is my signature?"

Blair rolled her eyes discreetly. Her mother and her theatrics...

"Where is my signature?" She demanded yet again.

"At the bottom corner of the paper" Paige piped in from the corner.

"What?" Eleanor paused frazzled, picking up her sketches.

Paige nodded "That's what Grandpa Harold says..."

"What?" Eleanor repeated yet again. Blair scooped her little daughter off the bed and onto her lap.

"She is talking about something else, Mother. Don't let her distract you from your _theatrics" _She whispered the last word

Eleanor seemed to have heard the last word in spite of Blair's low tone

"You don't take that tone with me, young lady. I 've plenty of reasons to be upset..."

"I think we just went through this..." Blair interjected.

"My designs're starting to feel like inspired instead of inspiring. They re starting to look every Chanel, Gucci or Marc Jacobs... If they continue like this you won't have a fashion house to distribute for..."

"You're being overly dramatic. Your designs are perfect. Your upcoming designs are to die for. Like I said, the red and black ensemble, for one, would be a rage." Blair said, glancing at the clock. She had fifteen minutes to calm her mother and then had to rush to a meeting.

"The red and black ensemble you're salivating over is nothing special, Blair. It's not unique. It doesn't scream Eleanor Waldorf." She said thoughtfully.

"Make it purple, Grandma. That would make it special." Paige said with her dimpled smile.

"Keep quiet, Paige. Let Grandma think..." Blair said, as calmly as she could manage. At two years of age, Paige had developed a very special affinity to the color purple. Though Blair loved every miniscule habit Paige developed, her favoritism of purple never sat well with her mother. It made her toss and turn at night and a strong doubt brew in her mind. She had been tossing and turning a lot nowadays.

Blair shook her head to shake the thoughts forming in her mind.

"But Mama, if she makes it all purple, it would be so good."

"No, Paige it wouldn't. There is nothing special about purple" she stated too firmly. Damn, she really needed to stop being so touchy about this.

Paige, being Paige, couldn't really stop at that. Honestly her daughter was born with an opinion. While usually it made Blair smile, it often got her all riled up. She had often heard Eleanor smirk and mention something about apples and trees.

"Don't be silly, Mama. You don't buy something be-coz it's special but be-coz they make it seem special." Paige countered.

Blair froze. Since when did her four year old start quoting Marketing for Beginners? Eleanor looked like she had been hit by head with a strong bulb and the world had only begun to make sense again.

"You re right, Paige. The basic strategy of marketing...I need to take a color and make it "in"- Everything in shades of purple…Eleanor Waldorf's Purple Passion."

Paige clapped her hands excitedly.

"Mother..." Blair began warily

"While other fashions would sully their hands in all sorts of color, I would bring back the purple rage. It would be an original line." Eleanor laughed giddily and then ruffled Paige's hair "Aren't you a little genius?"

Blair beamed proudly at the widely grinning miniature copy of hers.

"I wonder whether she gets it from. You're very hard working and all, but you have zero business sense. And Louis is a dunder- head. But this one here... I wonder who she gets it from."

"Thanks for appreciating all the hard work I put forward the last few years, Mother." She said sarcastically. She straightened Paige's headband and clutched her hand. "Now that this is sorted, I need to go over to Champs Elysees"

"You're taking Paige with you, aren't you?"

Blair scowled "Yes, Mother. We wouldn't want her to disturb you."

Eleanor nodded and immediately reached for her sketchbook.

…

"It is really always a pleasure to meet you, Blair but as I told you there was really no reason to venture down here. We always promote Eleanor Waldorf the best we can. It's one of the most coveted designer lines, after all" Pierre said, showing her his perfect teeth.

Blair smiled back at him "I have full confidence in your promotion strategies. I 'm merely here for perfunctory reasons; not on an over-zealous mission to bring our line to the forefront."

"Right, of course" Pierre said "So why don't you come along with me? I will show what I 've got planned"

Blair nodded. She crouched down low and looked at her wide-eyed daughter. She looked overwhelmed with the designs and colors surrounding her. Paige turned her over-inquisitive eyes on her and Blair knew that she would begin her onslaught of a billion questions. She quickly shook her head and said:

"Paige, I 'm going to go talk to Pierre for a while. You sit here and I'll be right back. Melanie, do you mind keeping an eye on her?"

Melanie turned from the counter and nodded "Of course not."

Blair thanked her and followed Pierre inside. Paige settled against the couch more comfortably and Melanie shot her a smile.

"Get comfortable okay?" she said "I'll be right here, watching you"

"You don't need to do that. I 'm not going anywhere" Paige said, annoyed at the lack of trust that was being shown to her.

"Yes, yes" Melanie stated distractedly as she noticed two fashionably dressed women enter the store "Keep quiet as mice, okay?"

"I don't want to be mice" Paige protested loudly

"Hush..." was the reply

Paige shot Melanie an annoyed look, lifted her chin and said serenely "I'll be as quiet as a girl"

The blond girl paid her no attention and walked towards the customers. Paige stared at her back with disbelief. Didn't Mama tell Melanie to look after her and she was walking away to the other corner? She scowled at her skirt, arranging it as she had seen her mother do. She was bored and she had forgotten to bring her coloring book. She shot another annoyed look at Melanie who seemed to have forgotten that Paige was right there. She sniffed loudly, waiting for the girl to turn. It didn't seem to work, so she called out:

"Melanie..."

The girl paid her no attention. Not used to being ignored, Paige huffed and swung down the couch. She would show Melanie. She would go out and stand there, and then Mama would realize that Melanie hadn't done as she said and then she will get it. She took two tentative steps towards the exit, and when that brought no attention from the women, she bravely stepped out to face the world.

…

Chuck Bass sauntered at ease, enjoying the anonymity that Paris brought him. He had successfully managed to come to Paris without the media being aware of it. The media was hanging onto his every move nowadays. He remembered reading speculations about shifting his base to foreign lands. _Bass to swim in European waters._ Not only had it caused a mini-panic among his shareholders, it would be an absurd move. Chuck Bass was the uncrowned king of the American business world. Why on earth would he relinquish his hold and shift to a new market? Though there was no harm in diversifying and that was why he was here.

Champs Elysees had approached him to build a version of their shopping malls in one of his newer real estate project. It would like Paris in New York- the idea had its charms but Chuck was hesitant. He really wanted whether this would work. And, walking around for an hour as a normal shopper, he had to admit that this was quite a good idea. He sighed in relief and looked around. He smiled as he looked at a small food stall bearing the name Pierre Herme. He had been a craving an éclair for too long.

He reached the counter, fully intent on indulging himself to deserts, when a small clear voice interrupted him.

"Two éclairs please"

Chuck looked down at a tiny child, dressed articulately in a white and pink skirt and a starched white shirt. Her brown curls were held up with a small headband. It felt like the time had moved backwards and gone back to his pre-school days. She looked so familiar, so like someone he used to know that he had to look away.

"Right away, Miss" the attendant stated and turned to Chuck "And for you, sir?"

"The same" Chuck said slowly, clenching his fists, determined to keep his gaze away. He couldn't do this to himself. A mere headband couldn't make him feel so helpless.

"I 'm afraid we only have two left" the attendant said with an apologetic smile

Before Chuck could open his mouth, the little girl reached up frantically and smacked a crunchy note in the attendant's hand.

"Two éclairs please" she commanded firmly

The attendant bit his lip from laughing and scrambled back. Chuck couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. Two furious doe eyes turned towards him.

"Are you laughing at me?" she demanded

"Uh-no..." he said, shaking his head

"Yes, you're" she said, placing her hand on her hip "You were looking at me and laughing so you're laughing at me."

Chuck smiled at her scrunched eyebrows. She looked adorable.

" It's just that the moment you realized that that only one of us could have those éclairs you lost no time in getting the money to the attendant."

The girl shrugged "I 'm Paige"

Chuck couldn't help it. His lips twitched.

"Are you trying to laugh again?" she said, scowling

"No. You 're very smart, Paige"

Paige shrugged, tossing her curls back "I know. I'm like Mom"

Chuck nodded "Not like your Papa?"

Paige's eyebrows knitted up in confusion but she shook it off "Mama is smart, I 'm like her. Papa is a du-dun-dun-head."

Chuck spluttered with suppressed laughter "Don't say that. Your father would be hurt if he hears that, right?"

Paige shrugged again "But if Mama gets hurt, I'll get hurt. So there" she pronounced. She picked up the éclair parcel carefully and nodded primly. "Bye"

"Bye, Paige." Chuck stated, watching fondly as the little girl walked away. She really was the cutest he had ever seen.

….


	3. Chapter 3

**Its been really really long. At one point I really thought I am going to give this story up but then decided against it. For some reason, I am feeling inspired about this suddenly so here comes an always I look forward to reading what you think and also let me know if you want me to continue this.**

**Main Characters: Chuck and Blair**

**Timeline: Five years post 4.22**

**Genre: Romance and Drama**

**Summary: Paige Waldorf has a simple wish. She wishes to find a prince for her mama. Little does she know that she is playing around with a Pandora's Box? Secret unravel, the past merges with the present, leaving the future blurred and uncertain**

* * *

Think before you act.

It was a motto that Paige had heard her grandmother spell out to her mother numerous times, especially after her Papa or Princess Sophie called. While the conversations that followed this was usually too subtle or lengthy for Paige to follow, she had memorized the four words long ago. However, as was the case with most normal four year olds, grasping a concept was easy but executing it was quite a different story altogether. All she had wanted today, when she had boldly stepped out to face the world, was something sweet to quench her hunger and maybe cause Mama to berate that stupid girl Melanie. But she had never planned to forget the way back to Mama. It was simple really- she was in the shop beside the one with the perfume display. But now almost three different pathways had similar displays.

Paige chewed on the side of her mouth as she noticed the slightly darkening sky. Oh no.. Mama will be mad.

...

Blair Waldorf was going was slowly losing her grasp on sanity. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the petite woman.

" What do you mean you don't know?" Her voice rose with every syllable. She could vaguely hear the scandalized whispers her shouting was causing but she didn't care. At this moment, she didn't care much about anything at all.

" She was here, when I left her but then I guess..."

"You left her?! You left my four year old daughter to fend for herself.." she screeched, wanting to strangle the woman. It was easier to focus on the anger and not think about the consequences. Denial was an integral part of Blair and even as she fought tears a part of her denied the truth. She couldn't accept that her little daughter was gone;gone for almost half an hour. She had almost fainted when she had reentered the shop to see that Paige wasn't there and Melanie had no idea where she was. Panicking, she had rushed out running to and fro the mall but there was no sign of her.

It took several seconds for her to tune out Melanie's useless explanations and Pierre's offer to call security. It took just a minute or two before all anger drained out of her and she was filled with inexplicable panic. She was gone. Paige was gone...

It felt like she was being ripped into two. Vivid scenarios, one worse than the other, raced through her mind. She shuddered and turned around.

" Paige.." she almost shrieked.

" Calm down, Blair. I have called the security and they will find her.."

Blair wanted to believe him but she couldn't just sit there while her baby was lost. She had to find her. Ignoring the twin trails of tears, she swiftly rushed to the escalator with one thought in mind.

She was a terrible mother.

...

"You cant do without me for a day, Nathaniel, can you?"

Chuck barked into his phone, as he sipped coffee. He was lounging at the mall when his friend had called. And Chuck was glad for the distraction. A few moments ago, a small girl had placed memories of a beautiful past on the forefront of his mind. It wasn't that he didn't want to remember, it was just that he could never forget while the one he shared them with probably did.

"Nope, man, no can do." Nate said laughingly "Sometimes I wonder if Jack was right about us, you know"

Chuck rolled his eyes " Don't let the press hear you, Nathaniel"

"Oh yes.. The press. The reason why I called" Nate said shuffling some papers. " The cats out of the bag. A few minutes ago one of my reporters frantically typed an article about how Chuck Bass is in Paris."

Chuck groaned and stood up. " Well, stop her from printing it, Nathaniel. You know I don't want my visit to be marked by reporters."

"I know,Chuck, but if Spectator doesn't print it, someone else will. I mean if her source knows then I am sure some other reporter have dug it out as well."

" Damn it.."

Nate chuckled "I know you don't like it but you are to the business world what Maggie Smith is to Downton Abbey"

Chuck's brows furrowed "Whats that?"

"I don't know. Its just something Serena says. Anyway what I meant is that the press love you- the more elusive you are the deeper they fall for you."

Chuck sighed " Its going down as one of the greatest one-sided love affairs ever. Anyway thanks for the heads up,man."

Nate remained silent but Chuck could hear the hesitation in his voice.

" What is it?"

A small beat of silence "You doing okay, Chuck?"

" Nathaniel..."

" I mean, its Paris after all..."

"I have to go now, Nathaniel." Chuck said was no way in hell he was having this conversation with Nate. Yes, it was Paris. It was the city she loved.. It was the city which reminded him of her but really, what right did Nate have to talk to him about this? He was fine, doing as good as he could. Contrary to what people believed, he wasn't delusional. He didn't expect to run into Blair every time he was in Paris. He knew that she was gone somewhere.. and he knew he would find her someday but he wasn't pathetic to believe that he would find her in Champs Elysees.

Shaking his head. he slid his phone back in his pocket when he felt a small tug on his pants. He looked down to catch the eye of the cute little girl he had met earlier.

"Hi there"

"Hi.." The girl whispered and held out a half eclair to him " Do you want it?"

"I thought you wanted it."

Paige shook her head. "Yes, but you wanted it too and I -I would to let you have it, but if only you offer to help me out for it."

It was then Chuck noticed that Paige's eyes were wide. Her face was pale with fear and the girl was literally shaking and yet there was no evidence of it. Feeling quite a respect for the little child, he knelt down beside her.

" What is it, Paige? Whats wrong?"

The question spurred a dozen emotions to flit through her face. "I thought I could find it but I cant.." she whispered slowly.

"What cant you find?"he asked gently

"My mama. She doesn't know where I am and I cant find her. She must be worried and scared.."she said, still fighting tears "I don't want her to be worried or scared.."

Chuck stared at her, feeling an inexplicable need to comfort her and yet lacking the knowledge of how.

"Well,are you just going to keep on staring at me?' she snapped " Or do we have a deal?"

He let out a dry chuckle. This kid was really something. Vulnerable but smart, scared but in command...He would love to meet the parents of this little enigma.

"We have a deal."

He held out his hand which she shook formally. He stood up with another chuckle and held his hand to his new business partner, who grabbed onto it.

" Lets go find your mother, shall we?"

* * *

**So what do you think?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Main Characters: Chuck and Blair**

**Timeline: Five years post 4.22**

**Genre: Romance and Drama**

**Summary: Paige Waldorf has a simple wish. She wishes to find a prince for her mama. Little does she know that she is playing around with a Pandora's Box? Secret unravel, the past merges with the present, leaving the future blurred and uncertain**

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews. It's been really inspiring and made me write this a whole lot faster. Please let me know what you think of this.**

…

Paige had a surprisingly strong grip for a little girl. She clutched onto his much larger hand as though it was the only thing keeping her afloat. Though her voice didn't tremble, her wide eyes gave away how much the child was scared. Chuck wished he could do something to reassure her but he didn't know what exactly would stop her fear.

"We'll find her, I promise" he said softly

At first she gave no sign that she had heard him but a few minutes later she peeked up and flashed him a grateful smile.

"And you'll get your éclair then, I promise" she replied in the same reassuring tone he had used.

Chuck laughed and walked towards the escalator. There was a sharp clacking noise and a security announcement began. Chuck tried to pick up on the words, trying to remember his high school French but before he could really make sense of it, the announcement was repeated in English.

"Ladies and Gents, may I have your attention please. A girl, aged four, dressed in a white and pink skirt and white shirt, is missing. If you have seen her please report to security immediately."

Chuck eyed the little girl and sighed in relief.

"Well, there you go Paige. We found your mama." He picked her up and placed her firmly on the step in the escalator when he stepped on the next one. Getting off, he held her hand and walked to the security office. It was in the ground floor and bustling with activity.

They had barely entered the office when Paige wrenched her hand away and cried out "Mama..."

Chuck looked down to see the running down to her mother and then time froze.

…

To say Blair was frantic would be an understatement. She had kicked up a ruckus in the security office in ten minutes, threatening to kill someone if they didn't find Paige soon. While she was vaguely aware that she was barely functioning, she knew she would carry out the threat.

It was only when she heard her baby cry out for her that she started breathing again. She turned quickly and knelt down. Paige was running towards her. She was safe. She was safe and sound. She barely managed to stay upright as Paige hugged her. She clutched her tightly and started crying.

"Oh my God Paige... Oh my God, you are safe." She kissed her forehead and leaned back checking for bruises, cuts or anything but other than looking slightly tired, Paige seemed unharmed.

"What were you thinking? What were you thinking going off alone like that?" she demanded.

Paige nodded tiredly "I 'm okay, mama but I wanna go home."

"You could have been lost or k-kidnapped or…" Blair ranted slightly more calm now.

Paige wiped her tears.

"But I 'm ok. I'm safe. He brought me back."She whispered pointing behind her.

Blair looked up and gasped.

Standing behind Paige, frozen in shock, was Chuck Bass.

…

There are very few things in the world that could fascinate Chuck Bass. He had seen too much at too young an age to really be surprised by anything. He had been to literally every corner of the world. Nothing really seemed exotic to him after a while, nor was he fascinated by dreams just out of reach. He was barely a teenager when he discovered sex and even that stopped fascinating him after a year or two. He had women of all types, of every color and almost every age. People say Chuck Bass was a work-alcoholic- it was true that he enjoyed being at the helm of the biggest business empire in the world, but it wasn't that he was fascinated by it. It was a necessity, an enjoyable necessity that gave his life a purpose.

No, there was only one person in the world who had fascinated Chuck Bass- Blair Waldorf. From the moment he laid eyes on the brunette, he was fascinated by her every move. From the way she tilted her head when she saw something interesting to the way her nose scrunched when she was annoyed, he had memorized every single detail. So it was not surprising that he remembered everything about her, even though it had been five years since he last laid eyes upon her.

He could see her eyes widening slightly and could read every emotion that passed through them. His eyes took in every inch of her hungrily, starved as they were for years. Even now there was that fear that it would be a dream and he would wake up looking for her only to clutch a pillow or the brunette entertainment of the night before.

"Blair..." he whispered, almost afraid to speak loudly.

Her entire body seemed to melt at the sound. Tears slipped through her eyes and she nodded, almost imperceptibly. She seemed as unable to look away as he was. Her fingers inched forward, only to be brought back immediately. He ached to cling onto her hand, pull her in his arms and never let go. But he was scared to move. What if he broke the illusion? What if she faded away? His brain seemed unable to catch up with the fact that she was here, in front of him.

"Blair..." he repeated, unable to form any other word.

Her lips trembled and he waited. He just wanted to hear her voice, hear her voice say his name. It had been so long.

As though reading his mind, she complied immediately "Chuck..."

He sighed, letting her voice wash over him.

And then the spell broke.

"He brought me back in exchange for an éclair. You can stop crying now Mama" someone said

Chuck looked down quickly. The moment he saw Blair, his world blanked out leaving only her in the void. He had totally forgotten how and why he was standing here and judging by the sudden flinch it seemed so had Blair. He looked down at the little girl who had led him here and then quickly back at Blair. And then it registered slowly to him...

Blair Waldorf was in Paris… Blair was in front of him and...

"Mama?" he said, shocked beyond belief.

"My Mama..." Paige informed him proudly, hugging her knees.

The action seemed to jolt Blair out of her trance. She wiped her tears and knelt down, soothing the little girl.

"I see you have your daughter back, madam." A heavily accented voice interrupted them. He was a young man dressed impeccably. He smiled at them.

"Yes... He brought me back" Paige informed him. This seemed to bring back Blair's eyes on Chuck. She took a deep breath and said calmly:

"Thank you for bringing her back."

He didn't know why it shocked him so much. After all the girl looked exactly like a miniature copy of Blair. It was just too much too soon. He had spent five years, looking for a single trace of the girl he loved. He had ignored subtle and not so subtle remarks about how she was indisposed. He didn't know what he expected when he did actually find her. But not this- He did not expect that while he spent five years and millions to find her, she spent the same, ignoring his existence and starting a family with someone else.

He felt embers of angers burning deep below but he was too numb to reach for them.

"You're welcome."

Blair fidgeted, as though unsure that what to do with herself. She seemed to be struggling inwardly. She looked away and then back at him. The undisguised longing on her face as she took him in left him breathless.

"How're you, Chuck?" she said softly

"Same old." He replied shortly. "So, you have a daughter?"

Blair nodded.

"Mama, I wanna go home." Paige complained "I 'm tired"

Blair looked down at her and nodded "Just give Mama a minute."

"A minute?" Chuck interrupted loudly. He was vaguely aware of the strange looks they were attracting.

Blair looked back at him. "I've to go now, Chuck but we could..." she trailed off

He had an urge to refuse, hold onto her and refuse to let go. But she belonged to someone else, she was part of someone else' family.

_I'll always be your family, Chuck..._

"Oh you are actually saying goodbye this time?" he said before he could stop himself.

She looked away.

"Don't..."

"You do know it takes literally a few seconds to pick up the phone and place a call, don't you Blair? And it takes a few minutes to type a sentence that shows you 're alive, safe and breathing?" he cut her across angrily

"Chuck, please don't..." she said with a pointed look at Paige, who seemed to be eyeing them both with wide curious eyes.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

"You're right. This is neither the time nor place for this conversation. Let me buy you two lunch"

Blair shook her head.

"I- uh- I've some work to do now."

Chuck gritted his teeth. "You owe me an explanation."

Blair nodded slowly "I know. I was going to suggest we meet tomorrow for brunch" She said calmly.

He nodded to show his assent. He even tried to smile as Paige waved at him reluctantly, still staring at him wide eyed. He watched as the mother-daughter duo as they disappeared down the corner. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding and sagged against the corridor. The events of the last hour seemed to be running through his mind. He tried to make sense of it. But only one sentence was intelligible to him.

Blair Waldorf was in the same city as him... He had seen her, he had heard her voice...He shook his head, hoping to calm his heart down. He needed his wits with him. He needed to find everything there was to know about Blair.

…

Blair leaned her head against the leather seats and closed her eyes, hoping to hold onto his image. Chuck seemed a little taller, a little broader and in his crisp suit and his side parted hair he looked older. He simply emanated power. She swallowed her tears as she remembered the familiar bright hazel eyes, the voice she had missed for so long. The moment he whispered her name, the years had melted away and all she felt like the twenty year old who was staring at the love of her life.

_I'll always love you…_

She ached to touch him, to feel the warmth that only his touch made her feel. But she was scared. What if she touched him and he faded away? What if it was another dream and she could wake up sobbing quietly? So she was happy to stand there forever just gazing at him as long as he never faded and he never went away.

"Are you sad, Mama?"

Blair jolted at the words and looked beside her. Paige was staring at her with confusion. She quickly pulled her closer and hugged her. She burrowed her nose in her daughter's hair and closed her eyes. She had almost lost Paige today. The world seemed to be conspiring to shock her as much as it could.

She took a deep breath and walked out of the car. She scooped Paige and held her close as the elevator started. Paige squirmed.

"Mama, let me down..."

"Just a few minutes, Paige..." she said, gripping her more tightly.

Paige stopped squirming and rested her head on her mother's neck. She eyed her mother in confusion. Her mother was always so strong, so collected that it confused her to see her so sad.

"Mama, I 'm sorry I left. I never will again..."

"You better remember that."

Paige nodded, breathing in her mother's smell.

"Mama, who is this Chuck?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Main Characters: Chuck and Blair**

**Timeline: Five years post 4.22**

**Genre: Romance and Drama**

**Summary: Paige Waldorf has a simple wish. She wishes to find a prince for her mama. Little does she know that she is playing around with a Pandora's Box? Secret unravel, the past merges with the present, leaving the future blurred and uncertain.**

**A/N: Not much CB in this chapter but I had to make certain things happen before they met so this chapter was born. I don't like it much but leaving you all to judge. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

_The Past_

"It is not something expected of a royal princess, that is all I am saying" Beatrice stated firmly, a carefully controlled expression on her had enough experience in reading faces to know that she was hiding extreme spiteful glee behind that concern. But she ignored it; there was no longer any need to be a petty bitch. She was going to be a mother- and had no idea about the paternity of her unborn child. She had much bigger worries.

"I heard you the first time" she stated casually. She really needed to talk to Louis and then Chuck. The thought caused her throat to freeze up in fright but her stomach was had been almost two months since she heard his voice and if it was his child that she was carrying- she felt tears welling up at the thought.

" I know you did. But Louis- he just doesn't understand. He thinks Mother will accept this child. But there is no way she would accept a unwed pregnant woman for a princess, even if Louis is the father."

Blair 's eyes narrowed "And what do you mean by that?"

'I'm just saying that when Louis went to talk to Mother, he didn't realize that he has to lose something or other he has to let you go or he has to let go of the crown" she stated almost too sweetly

Blair gasped "No.." There was no way Louis should have this conversation without knowing the whole truth.

"As always, you predicted mother perfectly, Beatrice" Louis called from behind her.

She turned around to see her fiancé looking bewildered."Louis.."

He put up a hand and nodded pointedly to Beatrice, who rolled her eyes and walked out.

"She didn't.."

"She did" he stated with a sigh. "She never liked you , I suppose she was always looking for a way out of this."

Blair felt a twinge of regret followed by relief ,which she quickly suppressed. She needed to tell him now.

"I need to tell you something. You need to know something before you make a choice."

There was a small silence before Louis broke it.

"I already made the choice."

…_The Present_

_Who is this Chuck?_

The question was unexpected. It caught her off guard. For one, she never expected Paige to know Chuck, to ask her questions about him. Paige and Chuck were two people who belonged to very different phases of her life; and never did she ever contemplate that she would be faced with a situation that would require her to answer this question. Obviously she had always yearned to see him once again but that was it-an yearning to be clung onto during her lonely nights. Paige was the reality that woke her up every morning and now they were overlapping.

She stared at her over-inquisitive daughter who was staring at her with wide eyes. How to answer that question? Chuck Bass was her what? Her ex-boyfriend?Did boyfriend really cover the relationship she shared with him. Your almost father.. The thought caused her to close her eyes, remembering the horrible mistakes of years past. He needed an explanation but could she provide him with one?

The lift chimed open as Paige opened her mouth to repeat her question which was drowned by a very cheery.

" My darling Paige.."

Paige squealed at the sight of her secretly favorite grandparent and threw herself in Cyrus' welcoming arms.

"Grampy..You 're back!" she cried pulling back

He chuckled and called out "Not enough, Paige"

Blair laughed and said "It never is with you, Cyrus." She kissed his cheek and smiled at him. Cyrus nodded.

" Well, one cant but love little what Grampy brought you?" he asked Paige

Paige's eyes went wide and she bounced excitedly "A pony.."

"A what?" Blair repeated. She turned her eyes quickly on Cyrus "Please tell me she is joking."

Cyrus gave her a reassuring smile before turning properly solemn. "I tried,but they told me the pony can't get a seat on an airplane."

"But that's unfair, Grampy."

"It's the law."

"Maybe you and Grandpa Harold can ask them to change it."she said,pulling Cyrus along with her. She chattered on, highly excited about the toys that Cyrus had definitely brought for her. Blair sighed tiredly, the events of the afternoon catching upon with her.

Chuck-she had seen Chuck. She closed her eyes at the thought wanting to hold onto his image had he returned now? Why now? Was it a sign that finally everything will come together again?

….

* * *

Chuck Bass slammed the door to the presidential suite. The numbness that had plagued him for the last hour was gone and suddenly he was overwhelmed at the influx of emotions he was experiencing. He was angry, majorly pissed and somewhat awed at the effect Blair had on him. He had forgotten how much impact a Blair Waldorf sighting had on him in the last five years. But now it was coming back. Though he was still majorly angry and his heart was squeezing painfully at the thought of the tightly knit family she had made up in the last five years, he hadn't felt so alive since the last time he saw. His senses were more attuned, he was more aware than ever of the heart beating on his chest and the anger sweeping through his veins seemed to have swept away any remnants of the numbness that he just realized he had developed over the years.

Sipping a scotch, he clenched his teeth and dialed the number.

As always, his ever diligent PI answered on the second ring. "Mr. Bass"

Chuck felt his anger mount as the pretense that Andrew Tyler had been putting up with him for the last five years. Every time when he had reported that he had nothing to report on Blair Waldorf, he had seen Chuck's face. He had seen the disappointment - the desolation that passed through him and said nothing.

"How much?" he spat angrily

"I 'm sorry, Mr. Bass"

"Yeah, you 'll be sorry, have no idea how sorry you are going to be." He said almost gripping his phone too hard. "Hence the question because I want to know if it was worth it."

He could sense the hesitation in Tyler's voice. "Mr.."

"How much, Tyler? How much did Ms. Waldorf pay you?"

"I -I have no idea..."

"Don't waste my time. You 're just making things worse for yourself." he snapped, having reached the end of his patience.

"It-It was just once, - right after she disappeared- It just wasn't the amount of money but as a matter of fact 'I- I 'm not proud of it." Tyler stuttered "I 'm sorry."

"Save it, Tyler. You really botched this one up. Consider yourself fired."

He disconnected the phone and threw it down on the bed. He loosened his tie, almost groaning out loud. It was inexplicable how pissed off he was at this moment. It was bad enough that Blair had chosen to stay away from him but to actually bribe his PI, who so very easily succumbed to it. Why had she done that? Why had she chosen to disappear? It was not like he was going to barge in her life. He had done the mature thing and given her up.

_I 'll always love you_

He had seen to her happiness and let her go. He had given her the chance to make her fairytale come true. He had smiled and watched her walk away even though he was breaking in pieces. Was it too much to ask that she would just inform him where she was - what she was doing- that yes, she was alive. He swiped on the shower tap and relished on the shower sprays hitting him hard. He still remembered reading about her broken engagement- the shock and the relief that had flowed through him.

_She is coming back.. she is coming back to me._

His heart had refused to believe it otherwise even though his head kept on telling him that in that case why had she never sought to contact him. And now he had come to know , she had chosen to forgo her fairytale and chosen someone else to start a family with. The thought clenched his heart and he had the strong desire to hit something. He had to rationalize that she was a free woman -that she could do anything she wanted- but that didn't change what she actually did.

The water was cold by the time he shook himself from the reverie. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked down his suite to answer the knock on his door.

"This arrived for you, Mr. Bass" the man stated in broken English. Chuck nodded and took the folder. He closed the door, poured himself a scotch,knowing there was no way he could deal with this without alcohol. The manila folder he held in his hand was all the information that his new Paris based PI could gather on Blair Waldorf in the few hours that had passed.

He opened the folder,dreading the worst. Would he see him now? The man she had chosen to leave him behind for.. He took a deep breath and took the documents out. It wasn't much but what was there left him reeling.

Cassandra Blair Carlisle lived with her daughter in a penthouse in the Auteuil district registered under her own name. She worked as the marketing head of Waldorf Designs in Paris. He held the invoices of various purchases, her credit card bills and her utilities. It seemed that she lived quite modestly. There was thankfully no sign of a man in any fringe of her life though she was often in Monaco.

Where was Paige's father? The dunderhead, as she had so aptly named him. The PI had been unable to attain her birth certificate but Chuck held the copy of her registration records at her school. He smiled slightly at her picture and then scanned the details. He froze.

The place was father's name was blank but that wasn't what caught his attention. It was her date of birth. She was born on 18th March- about nine months after he had last seen Blair. Around nine months after they had last been together.

His hand clenched in the realization and he gulped down his scotch.

* * *

Mornings in Paris were usually beautiful. In the most romantic city of the world, the morning entailed a soft breeze, rushed streets and a smell of freshly baked croissants and coffee. It was an experience that even at a young age Blair loved. She enjoyed the scenery and mostly the peaceful quiet hours waking up early provided her with. Being a mother meant she had very few hours dedicated solely to herself and while she never regretted a moment spent with her daughter, sometimes just sipping coffee in solitude was a luxury. Yet this morning brought her no such peace. The longer she sat in solitude the more nervous she became. She had passed the night in a nervous frenzy, sleeping restlessly for an hour or so before waking up to contemplate on what lunch would entail today.

It was a relief when she saw her mother wake up and start questioning her on business related matters. Blair answered with great enthusiasm until the subject of Champs Elysees came gave quick quiet answers, one eye on the clock. Eleanor seemed to sense something was wrong .

"Are you alright?"

Blair nodded

"Okay.. Its just that you seem different."

Blair blinked "Um.. yeah. I better wake up Paige. I need you to drop her at school and then leave for office. Can you pick her up at 12?"

Eleanor looked up "Why?"

"Well.. I have a uh- meeting scheduled around that time" she said shortly

Eleanor's brows knitted together " Can't you postpone it or something? Cyrus just came back yesterday. I was hoping we could have a quiet lunch."

Blair sighed "I understand Mother but really, I cant really reschedule. You just have to make do."

Ignoring the disappointed look on her face, Blair left the room to wake Paige up. She directed the maid to get her ready for school and went to get dressed for work. Over the years, Blair had ensured that she looked elegant and fashionable but primping had taken a back seat. She had too much on her plate to ensure each strand was curled a mother put priorities in check. However, that morning she stood examining every inch of her perfectly applied make-up, her hair was parted sideways and she had a black and beige ensemble matched with a beige looked professional to her eye but did she look alluring? Struck by the thought, Blair put up a hand to hair and wondered what Chuck had thought. Had he thought she looked older, different.. She had gained weight during her pregnancy and while she lost it during the years, some parts of her never went back to normal. She wondered if he saw the strain of the years on her face. Did he think she looked old compared to barely legal skanks who must be throwing themselves at him? The thought made her shudder before she scolded herself.

Its been five years. It would make perfect sense if he had moved on, even if she hadn't.

_I'll love always you._

Always- The word had such a tone of finality to it. Maybe it was possible that he hadn't moved on, that she still had a chance. The thought made her smile.

She finished zipping her bag and walked down to see Paige finishing her breakfast.

"All set, Paige?" she asked

"Mama.."her little face brightened up and she gasped. "You look so pretty"

Blair laughed 'You say that everyday."

Paige nodded "'Coz its true, mama"

"Alright, sweetheart, we are going to be late. Did you finish your breakfast? Packed your English assignment?" Paige intercepted each question with a nod. "Great. Listen today Grampy and Grandma are going to drop you to school and then pick you for lunch. You need to be waiting for them. Don't be late."

Paige shot a smile at her grandparents and then looked up at her mother. "Why can't I come with you?"

Eleanor intervened in an exasperated voice "Because she has to work and we two apparently have nothing better to do"

Blair rolled her eyes. "Its just one day, mother"

"But why cant I come with you? I want to see Chuck again"

The statement met with a strangled yelp for Eleanor "Chuck? Chuck Bass?".

Cyrus looked up in surprise and Paige's head swiveled around watching the changing vibes. Why did Chuck Bass cause such a stir everytime he met a member of her family?

"Blair, what is she talking about?"

Blair colored and resolutely stated normally "She is talking about Chuck."

"You are seeing him again? How come I don't know about this?"

"No..I met him accidentally yesterday and we are meeting for lunch today" she stated nonchalantly "Now I have to go. I 'm really getting late."She kissed Paige and walked out.

Paige pulled on her Grampy's trousers.

"Grampy, who is Chuck Bass?"

Cyrus smiled " Now that is quite a story, Paige.I suppose it began like one of your fairytales, though we aren't really sure how it ends."

Eleanor shot him a look which he ignored.

She shifted her eyes from one grandparent to another. " So is he Mama's Prince Charming?"

Eleanor scoffed and began to admonish her "Really,Paige..

Cyrus laughed and nodded. " Well, that I 'm completely sure about."

Paige shot an excited look at her Grampy who winked at her. She was giddy with excitement. She had found him, now they just needed to fall in love and then her Mama will live happily ever after.


End file.
